Gaming Gone Wrong
by Marikia
Summary: All they wanted was for them to test the game. Mark, Jack, and Felix had done it before, and Ian, Anthony, Dan, Phil, and Nate all were willing to do it. So why had everything gone all wrong? [Please tell me you haven't played the game] [hello!] [...shit]
1. The Advent of a Mistake

It was around 5 in the afternoon Washington, DC. I had just finished setting up for Samhain, and was getting ready for the opening blessing. Tonight was the night that the veil between this world, the world of the dead and other places was the thinnest, so I had to be careful.

My best friend Jazzy was in the other room, finishing up some last minute adjustments and art for our video game called **Cursed One**. Normally Jazzy and me would've waited until after Samhain to finish the game, but we had managed by some miracle to get several YouTube gamers to agree to beta test it, hence the rush. To be honest, I was amazed that these people paid us and this game any mind, but all of them seemed interested. Anyway, we had Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Danandphilgames, Pewdiepie, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, and Nathan Sharp all waiting for this game to arrive, so Jazzy was making sure everything was perfect.

Shaking my head, I cleared my head and sat down, opening a circle and starting the ritual. Now, I'm not going to explain the exact ritual, as it is a private one that I made just for myself for Samhain. However, since this is a Sabbat of reflection and remembrance – It's the Wiccan equivalent to the Dead of the Dead – I spent time praying to the God and Goddess, as well as offering food to loved ones who had moved on. The entire ritual only lasted about thirty minutes, partially because I was in a bit of a rush.

Once finished I felt relaxed and stretched, absent-mindly closing the circle. This is especially important on Samhain as without closing it spirits and energy can get through and attach to things it's not supposed to. I had almost finished when an excited shout distracted me. Quickly I moved to the bedroom, leaving the ritualistic materials on the floor of the living room.

Making it to the bedroom, I peeked in. Jazzy was grinning ear to ear and waved me over. Her short black hair was tucked behind her ears, held by her tablet pen and she was furiously typing away.

"What's up?" I settled next to her, peering at the screen.

"I'm done!"

"What? Show me!" I demanded, and Jazzy happily turned the screen so I could see it better. She had already pulled up a window with game, and boy did it make me shiver.

The screen was an animation of a young male with light brown hair and eyes. For a few seconds he just stood there, smiling. It then flashed to a shot of him all bloody and hollow eyed, with the equally bloody Title sat above him. While that imaged showed, a faint flash of the words "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE CYCLE" would appear, just barely long enough to read the words.

"Shit, this is amazing, Jazzy." I praised, hugging my friend tightly.

"Right?! All that's left is to bug test it and we can send it off!" She hugged me back, then let me tug her to her feet. With a smile she followed me as I left the room, leaving the game up. Now we had another thing to be thankful for.

I sat on my laptop about midnight, a copy of the game on my screen. Jazzy was curled up next me in bed asleep. We had bug tested the game for hours and she'd finally crashed. I was still up, writing emails and DMs to all of the YouTubers I had contacted about the game, with said game attached.

With a sigh I went to close my laptop, glancing at Jazzy with a smile. My eyes went back to the screen and I bit my lip. Might as well play it, right? I didn't do well with horror games, especially 2D pixelated horror, which is exactly what this was. Still, we had worked so hard, I should try it.

With another sigh, I reopened the game screen and clicked 'New Game' and waited for the screen to load up. This was such a bad idea… now I'm never going to sleep.

Finally, the screen loaded up and I was treated to a lovely view of the front of the abandoned building that served as the setting of the story. Ugh, ghosts and hauntings didn't sit right with me, not when my own philosophy from Wicca is not to mess with shit like this.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed 'New Game'.

I got a view of the opening scene before my vision blacked out and my body slumped over into unconsciousness.

In several other locations in the states and England, seven YouTubers unknowingly did the same, not realizing what is about to happen to them.


	2. Discovery of the Mistake

"elle… Danielle~"

I groaned slightly, curling tighter. Leave me alone, I just found a safe place to sleep! A chuckle echoed in my ear, sounding slightly confused. "What do you mean by that, Dani?"

Wait… What? Blearily I opened my eyes, blinked once, then shot up straight. I'm in my apartment, safe.

"Danie…whoa!" my friend got treated to a very extreme hug, me shaking badly. "What's wrong? Nightmare?"

I didn't reply at first, too busy trying to reassure myself that I was actually safe. It was still pretty bright out. How long had I been out? I stared at the wall, clinging to Jazzy until she tapped the side of my face.

"Dani!" I started and stared at her sheepishly,

"Sorry, I think it was a nightmare? I don't know man, I was about to play the game then blacked out. Felt like the game pulled some horror movie cliché shit and I got sucked inside the game." Jazzy deadpanned at me, concern.

"That sounds bad, you sure you're okay?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine… I'll just message everyone not to play the game till I figure out what happened."

Quickly, I pulled away from Jazzy and grabbed for my phone. I blinked at the time. It was 3 pm. Jazzy didn't say anything, only watched as I pulled up twitter and quickly DM'd the YouTube Creators.

[ markiplier Hey, you haven't opened the game file I sent you yet, have you?]

I repeated this twitter message to the other Creators, and anxiously waited, Jazzy glancing over my shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I hope. I pray to the Goddess I get replies and it was just a nightmare on my part…" I murmur, watching with hawk eyes as I refreshed the feed every minute.

Ten minutes pass.

Then half an hour.

At the forty-five-minute mark, I was beginning to worry a bit. They hadn't been sucked in, right? Right?! I tried to rationalize it. They were just busy, or away from their phones.

An hour passes, and on the hour mark a ding startled me.

{direct message from danisnotonfire}

[What the hell is going on?!]

"Oh thank the goddess!" I breathed, releasing tension that had been building up in my body.

[There's what I believe to be a glitch in the game that normal systems can't find. I only found it after I played the game myself.]

[I've never heard of a glitch that makes the player PASS OUT! Phil won't respond to me! What the fuck Danielle?!]

Jazzy frowned at the message and raised an eyebrow as I began to pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I may have an idea what happened…I forgot to close my circle last night in my excitement." Jazzy, who's agnostic, still smacked me round the head for that.

"Dumbass, how many times have you talked about proper closing rituals?!"

"I know, I know! Dammit!" I turned back to twitter and messaged Dan back.

[I can explain better via phone or Skype. DON'T SHUT DOWN THE GAME!]

I sent him my number and Skype, barely waiting a minute before I got a friend request on skype. Clicking on accept, I didn't waste any time and Skype called him. Jazzy watched over my shoulder as the feed of Dan appeared on my screen.

He didn't look too hot at the moment, with his hair everywhere, and his eyes and mouth twisted with frown lines.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Did you hypnotize him or something through that damn game?" Jazzy flinched at the anger and panic in his voice, and I almost did, neither of us liking that he seemingly hated the game.

"No Dan, I didn't. The game is fine, something latched onto it and corrupted the file. That's what's got Phil. I can fix it, but it's not really possible remotely." I muttered the last part, but apparently Dan heard me.

"Can you get to London then? You need to fix this." I merely nodded at the thinly veiled demand.

"I'll be leaving sometime tonight after I let my professors know I will be gone for a bit." I sighed a bit and glanced at Jazzy's worried face. "I've got six other Creators to save…"

"Wait, six? Who else got the game?!" Dan sat back from the screen, staring in horror as I replied heavily,

"Markiplier, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, and Nathan Sharp. However, four live here in the states, so they've probably been playing since I played around noon, or 4 pm for you. Neither Jack or Felix replied though, so I assume their also in the game."

Dan didn't say anything, just staring and stuttering slightly. Fear was the biggest emotion on his face, and I didn't blame him. This shit was only supposed to happen in horror movies and fiction.

"Look, I'll be in London in 8-10 hours, will you meet us?" I waited for him to gather himself and nod. "Okay, I'll tweet you the time we are supposed to be landing. Whatever you do, don't shut down the game, or we might not be able to pull him out."

We talked for a few more moments, then I closed out of Skype and stood, shaking slightly.

Jazzy hadn't spoken the entire time, just waiting for me to calm down.

"Jazzy…" I turned and leaned against her, breathing slowly before pulling my laptop into my lap and began the process of buying plane tickets and letting my teachers know I would be out of country for a week or two.

"You don't mind coming with?" She shook her head, making me smile, "Thanks Jazz." She shrugged,

"You aren't leaving me in the states and gallivanting to London by yourself." I laughed and relaxed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Prepping for Rescue

Seven and a half hours later, Jazzy and I landed in London Heathrow, tired and nervous. Without saying a word, we went and gathered our stuff before going through customs and out to the front of the airport.

"He's picking us up, right?" murmured Jazzy, looking around quickly. I nodded, also looking around for Dan. We obviously had no way of knowing where their flat was, so we had to wait. He knew when we were supposed to land, now to find him.

"Danielle!" both of us looked in the direction of the yelling, Jazzy being the first to spot a slowly walking Dan coming towards us.

"Dan, over here!" she called out, grasping her bags and heading over, and I quickly followed her.

It didn't take long for us to reach him, lunging our bags. He didn't look too hot at the moment. Actually, he looked worse than when we talked on Skype.

"Any change?"

"No. He's muttered and screamed a few times, but hasn't woken up." Dan sighed, taking one of my two bags and motioning us to follow him out. Seeing the man in front of me like this hurt a lot. I was the cause of this…

"Dan?" he didn't look back at me, only humming to show that he had heard me.

"He'll be okay, I promise."

"I hope you're right."

The rest of our trip to Dan's apartment was done mostly in silence, except when he explained to Jazzy and me how to get a ticket for the Underground. Lord I hate trains…

So while we rode, I distracted myself by messaging Marzia to check on Felix. I didn't know the twitter of either Jacks or Nate's girlfriends, or if Ian and Anthony had one, so all I could do was hope.

"Dani," The quiet voice so close made me jump and whip my head up from my phone. Dan was staring at me like some strange creature, which was slightly disconcerting.

"Yes?"

"We are getting off at the next station."

"Oh, Okay." I agreed, looking away to Jazzy, who was ignoring the world with her headphones in. Or, I think she's ignoring the world, who knows.

Dan and I fell back into an uncomfortable silence, so I distracted myself thinking of how I was going to pull Phil and the others out. It was gonna be a bitch to do, especially with Dan and his fear of supernatural things…

"This is our stop." Again, he startled me. Quickly I grabbed Jazzy and followed him off the train into who knows where London. Apparently the train ride had let him calm down some, because he smiled a little as he led us through the train station, joking,

"You're gonna be the envy of all the fangirls; you'll see where we live!" Jordan laughed, debunking my 'ignoring the world' theory,

"Better move then, or you'll be invaded!" All three of us grinned, and fell back into a more comfortable silence as we walked. There wasn't much to talk about that wouldn't bring up the current problem anyway.

I didn't get any responses from Marzia, so I had no clue about how any of the others were, and after about a ten minute walk, Dan paused in front of a flat complex and pulled out a key.

"This way." Once inside the building, we walked up a flight of stairs, through the door to their actual apartment, then up two more flights to the office. Needless to say, Jazzy and I were panting slightly, but Dan was obviously fine.

The room was still dark, only illuminated by the dim glow of the game opening screen.

"Good, it's still open…" I mutter, stepping into the room and pushing the desk chair out of the way. Phil was laying on the couch, so I didn't have to worry about moving him luckily. Behind me, I heard Dan ask Jazzy something, but I just focused on setting up for what I need to do.

First, I set white, black, brown, pink, gray, and purple candles in a loose circle throughout the room. Once those were set, I put a small bowl of water, my athame, which is a ceremonial knife for cutting herbs and channeling, and a small bowl of herbs down. Finally, I put statuettes of Hermes and Kronos down. I'm a hellenistic Wiccan, hence Hermes and Kronos, or Travel and time/space.

"There. Hey Dan?" I turned around, only to stop and blink. Dan was staring at my set up in shock. "Dan…?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He squeaked in shock, making me snort slightly.

"What does it look like? I'm setting up to go get Phil." I pinned him with a glare. "You cannot honestly believe that he just went into a coma for no reason." Dan went silent and just stared at me.

Sighing, I turned away and pulled out some bread and a bottle of oj. It was all I could pick up at the airport that was remotely natural. Carefully I placed them in front of the two statues and prayed silently. After a moment, I turned back to Dan and motioned for him to come over to me. Reluctantly he did so.

"Alright, sit down in front of the bowl, and grab both of my hands." I knelt down, lighting each candle before settling down next to Dan, who took both my hands.

"Good, Jazzy, shut the door please? And make sure everyone is safe while we do this." She nodded and settled on the couch next to Phil, absently playing with her phone. Ignoring this, I turned back to Dan.

"Now, close your eyes." I waited till he did so.

"I'm going to start, okay? I want you to focus on getting to Phil." I got a slow nod, though I could tell he was nervous, which makes sense. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and grounded myself quickly before welcoming the elements and gods to the circle, my voice falling into a rhythmic chant.

Once that was done, I began the spell and search.

Not even a minute passes before I feel myself falling and slowly pass out, still gripping tightly to Dan.


	4. Where are we?

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In hindsight, running down that hall was probably not my best idea, as we ended up being plunged into the shadowy depths of the rotted corridors. I could hear Dan's heavy breathing in my ear as we slowed. While not dark per say, it was certainly dim enough to stop my sprinting in favor of careful steps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dani?" Dan muttered, glancing around carefully, "Do you know where we are?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mhm… This is the science and technology wing of the school." I explained, running a hand slowly over the age rotted walls. "If we're lucky, we'll find Phil without running into The Shadow…"A shudder ran down my spine at the very thought of that thrice damned demon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Shadow?" whispered Dan, pausing. I could feel him shaking and spastically gripping my hand like a life line. The poor man was in a perfect storm of his fears, and couldn't escape. In fact, I was surprised he hadn't broken down yet…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a demon that latched onto the school. The damn thing lives off the residual energy that the ghosts trapped here give off. In order to beat the game, you have to free the Ghosts." I tugged at his hand slightly so we could get going./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay… There are places to hide right?" demanded Dan, though his voice wavered and cracked a bit halfway through. I didn't answer though, freezing in place and forcing him to stop, as I had just spotted the one thing we had to avoid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Floating slowly down the hall ahead of us, facing away luckily, was something that seemed to suck in light. It had no defined shape, instead acting more like a giant cloud of gas or a half filled balloon that had been heated up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dani?" Thank the goddess that Dan had the sense to lean down and whisper it into my ear, so the thing didn't hear him. Carefully I twisted my head till my lips almost rested on his cheek and murmured,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stay silent and when I turn back, slip into the door to our left." As I spoke, I reached out and carefully shoved said door open. I felt him nod in agreement before turning back. There was a split second hesitation before he scurried through the door, pulling me along. As soon as I was in, Dan shut the door and leaned on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I saw The Shadow. It was going down the hallway in front of us." Dan paled and sunk to the floor, realizing what that meant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How are we supposed to find Phil if that thing is there?" I just knelt in front of him and patted his knee, smiling sadly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll go out in a few minutes, it should be gone by then. After we can go find Phil." I promised./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Or you could turn around." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the scratchy voice. Dan's head had snapped up from where he had laid it on his knees, staring in shock behind me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sitting on a rather wobbly looking chair was a dirty and bruised Phil. His normally pale skin was even paler than normal and speckled with dirt, slightly shiny from sweat, and marred by a few bloody cuts. Black hair hung limply around his face, too damp to hold it's normal shape./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man grinned at the two of us and got up, wincing slightly as he walked over, only to get tackled by a very relieved Dan. I didn't even care that he had almost flattened me in his attempt to get to Phil./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where did you wake up?" The older male looked at me from over Dan's shoulder, rubbing his back gently. Dan had buried his face into Phil's neck, obviously too freaked from the last day or so to give a damn about what it looked like. Plus, no one besides me could see./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I woke up in the lobby of the building. The front door was locked, so I sat there and waited to see what would happen." He shuddered slightly as he moved on, "I met a , ken I think he said his name was?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's his name. He's the greeter for the game." Phil blinked at me, only just processing that I was the one speaking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We're inside the game file? Wait, who are you?" I went to answer, but Dan beat me to it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's Danielle, the one who asked us to play the game file." He straightened in Phil's grip and turned to watch me stand up without completely breaking the embrace. I just nodded and grimaced,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, sorry about this. Something went wrong between the game being finished and me sending the file." Phil smiled weakly and waved my apology off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine, you can get us out of here, right?" I nodded and patted my hip, where a small bag rested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I can. Since I know how the game works, I can hack it somewhat to give me things that will help. Plus we still need to find the other five." Both of them stared at me,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Five? Who else got pulled into this hell hole?" I sighed at the unison question, crossing my arms and gripping at them spastically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mark, Felix, Ian, Anthony, and Nate," I paused when I saw their confusion about the last name and rolled my eyes. "NateWantsToBattle, he's mainly a musician/singer and pokeTuber." They nodded, but still looked confused. "Anyway, I have no clue what order they entered, only that they probably entered at the same time or right after the first time I entered."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, first time?" Dan interrupted me, earning a glare from me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I'm able to get in and out of the game. As I was saying, I don't know the order they entered. They could be anywhere in this huge ass school. There are several classrooms that are open, plus multiple floors and holes. For all we know, they could be trapped somewhere." I motioned to Phil. "We got lucky that you didn't run far and that The Shadow forced us to hide." I sighed and glanced back at the door. I didn't feel comfortable staying here much longer…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We need to move, soon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What!? Why?" I didn't bother to ask who had yelped, as it didn't really matter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because the game is designed to prevent camping in all but one room on the second floor, which acts as a 'save point' of sorts. There are 'quick saves' but you have to go to this room to restore health. We're in a kind of 'quick save' right now." They nodded, just going with what I was saying, and moved closer to me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I glanced back at them, smiling weakly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The room will heal you Phil." Said man smiled in relief, and we left the room cautiously. The stairs were at the other end of the hallway and down a side hall, so we were going to have to sprint for it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I explained quickly to them, then counted down silently. Dan and Phil waited tensely for my signal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""now." A slight pause, then we sprinted down the hallways, barely glancing around to make sure our feet didn't end up in any holes. That would've fucked us over badly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The staircase we took was near the front end of the school, so we came out in the hallway that led right to the safe room. I thanked the horned god and put on a burst of speed, painfully aware of the loud panting from Dan and Phil./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Almost there!" I pointed towards a door, three rooms from us. The sight must have encouraged the two brits, because they were suddenly even with me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A long minute later we ripped the door open, slipping inside the slightly smoky room and slamming the door shut. We all breathed a sigh of relief as the pain from sprinting, or cuts in Phil's case, faded in the mountain smelling smoke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"None of us could have known that our haste to heal and rest safely would nearly cost two people their lives./p 


End file.
